


Up To The Challenge

by ktbl



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Balcony Sex, Clothed Sex, Developing Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Outworld, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Thanks Kronika All Timelines Are Canon Now, Timeline What Timeline, Verbal Sparring As Foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktbl/pseuds/ktbl
Summary: “I’ve learned a trick or two myself. I have years of experience, and perhaps some time I might show you some of what I’ve learned.”“But not tonight?” His voice caught again as she reached down and cupped his sac in her hands, feeling the delicate skin tighten at the contact.“Not now, at any rate. I’m not sure you’d last even through the barest novice lessons of what I know.”“Try me,” Lao groaned, and she chuckled.--Kinktober 2020, Day 2!
Relationships: Jade/Kung Lao
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Up To The Challenge

“You’re mad,” Jade said flatly, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I’m right,” Kung Lao countered, tipping his head back a little. He held his hat by the strap, loose in his hand. Cocky, prideful Earthrealmer. “And being right is what counts.”

Jade shook her head and pushed him through the door of her chambers, and kicked it shut behind her. He stepped back near the wall and she followed, her hands spreading across his tunic.

“You are an arrogant fool,” she said, pushing lightly again on his chest, just enough to push him into the wall. “You think I would risk all of that - particularly now, while we wait for the outcome of all of this, for _you_?”

“I’m worth it.”

“Are _all_ male Earthrealmers this arrogant?” Between Kung Lao and the other Earthrealmer, the one claiming was some sort of royalty from some place called Hollywood - she’d never heard more self-aggrandizing speech. At the same time, as arrogant as he was, there was an undeniable appeal to his confidence. He didn’t feign courtesy or slyness or an interest beyond the blatant.

He wanted to bed her, badly.

And she wanted to do the same.

It didn’t help that she felt more than a little grateful for his role in her rescue from the Tarkatan war camp.

“It isn’t arrogance if it’s the truth,” he countered. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him. Her heels clicked on the stone as she crossed the room and flung open a pair of wooden doors. The warm, humid air of Outworld poured in, made only tolerable by a nighttime breeze.

“And why should I let you bed me? I’m no slouch myself.”

“Jade, you are the best woman this realm has to offer.” The moonlight lit his face as he flashed her a smile, and hanging his hat on a hook by the door. “There is no finer warrior - no, not even your friend Kitana. There is no more beautiful woman, no cleverer one.”

“So my mind ranks third, hmm?” She turned on her heel. His hand closed over her shoulder, and he turned her to face him. He was, she was willing to admit, not entirely unattractive, even though his features were clearly Earthrealm; the set of the face, the broadness of the jaw, spoke to blood that was certainly not Edenian.

“There is also the fact,” he said, “that you want me.”

“You are very sure of yourself, Kung Lao.” Her throat was very suddenly dry, and she wet her lips, watching him.

“Tell me to leave and I will, Jade. I won’t like it, but I’ll do it. But let me try one thing to convince you, first.”

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her. “And what would that be?”

“One kiss. That’s all I ask.”

“One kiss I’ll allow.”

The hand on her shoulder drifted slowly, lazily, to the curve of her neck and up, cradling her chin in one hand. The other slid down, tucking itself almost proprietarily on her hip, pressing her in against him. He tilted his head down and brushed his lips against hers in a motion as gentle as the breeze, soft as silk and warm as the night. She wanted to melt into it, mold her body against his. Unthinking, she opened her mouth ever so slightly. Kung Lao licked his way into her mouth and _she let him_ , his fingers on her cheek tilting her face, hand gripping her hip. He smelled foreign, smelled strange - a spicy scent, and sweat, and something she couldn’t name and had never experienced before.

Curiosity pushed through her mind as her traitorous hands hooked themselves around the back of his head, looking for fastenings to the leather cap he wore. In the end she simply tugged it down, and heard a muffled sound of victory against her mouth. She wove her fingers into his hair, pressing him against her, and felt him part his lips for her in turn. Their tongues tangled together, and when she pulled away - or maybe he did first? - her breathing was choppy and her heart pounding.

“And the verdict, Jade?”

“You might be worth the hassle if you do other things as well as you kiss. I thought Earthrealm monks were supposed to be chaste.”

“If we’re at the temple, we’re supposed to be. But this doesn’t look like Wu Shi to me.”

“Then how about you show me the other things you do when you’re not at your Academy, Kung Lao?”

“I could. As long as we’re clear that you chose me,” he said smugly, brushing his fingers down the fabric of her shorts onto her bare thigh, and then back up along the fabric. Jade shivered once at his touch and sucked a breath in between her teeth. His fingers slid up, tucking inside the hem of her shorts, watching her with warm, dark eyes.

“I did,” she replied, shaking her head and stepping back from his fingers, reluctantly. Her eyes dropped down to his trousers and she arched an eyebrow coyly. “I’m not going to turn you down, at any rate - not when there’s something promising here.”

“Oh, it’s more than promising,” Kung Lao smirked. “And I’ll be happy to show you. Later.”

“Afraid I’ll run away in disappointment?”

“Oh, never that. I want to enjoy you first.” He pursed his lips, considering, and stepped around her to the small balcony past the doors. She followed, curious about what he was plotting; she could almost see the wheels turning in his head. She leaned against the balcony, crossing her arms again, and faced him.

“Well?”

Kung Lao closed the space between them, putting one hand on the balcony beside her, and dropping the other between her thighs. He went almost immediately for her sex, cupping his hand and running his fingertips along the seam of the shorts between her thighs. She managed not to squeak, only shudder slightly, tipping her head back in pleasure.

“Do you like that, Jade?”

“Of course I do,” she said almost indignantly. His fingers teased and pressed, seeking out her sensitive places even through the fabric. “You might be good at it, one day, if you applied yourself.”

“Hah!” He let out a short bark of laughter, and it almost echoed in the courtyard. With her back to the space she couldn’t see if anyone turned - but her nipples went nearly rock-hard at the thought of being caught out like this. Consorting with an Earthrealmer. She exhaled through her nose, trying to steady her breathing, but it kept tripping up irregularly as Lao’s fingers pressed and teased her. “There’s one better way to find out how good I am. Take those off.”

“I don’t take orders from you,” Jade snapped sharply, and he held up a hand as if to pacify her.

“My apologies. Should I better say that you’d enjoy things far more if you stripped some of that extra fabric off?”

“Better,” she said darkly, and he moved his hand away for a moment. She reached up and unfastened the small laces and slid them down deliberately, one leg at a time. She kicked them off, towards the inside of her chambers, and stood looking at Kung Lao again. He’d watched every moment of it, his eyes on her thighs and her hands, and he had not glanced at the shorts as they passed by in the air; his eyes were on her, solely and entirely.

Jade found it satisfying. She found the tent in his loose pants equally appealing; he had no qualms about expressing his desire for her. Even though his overconfidence was breathtaking, she had hopes it was founded in some degree of truth. She was a long-lived Edenian, after all: she had standards and expectations, and had enjoyed more than her fair share of couplings. Maybe he would be of note, and that this wasn’t all talk, no action.

Kung Lao’s fingers slid back where they had been before, but now her labia and clit were bared to his touch. Her hands shot down and seized the carved stone of the balcony rail, and Kung Lao merely stood slightly to one side of her, as if they were having a perfectly reasonable, perfectly appropriate, semi-public conversation.

His fingers were well-muscled, rough with callus in places, and she could feel every bit of roughness on the pads of his fingers as he brushed them over her sensitive skin.

“Is it acceptable, Jade?”

“Tolerable,” she said around something in her throat that hadn’t been there before. “But all of this is something I could do for myself, if I was of a mind to.” She eyed him, and he eyed her back, both of them with smiles tugging at the corners of their mouths. “Do you need lessons, Kung Lao? Have you come to me for instruction?”

“I need no lessons on this,” he said with a glint in his eye. His fingers parted her folds, the movement eased by the presence of her own desire, slick and obvious. His fingers moved deeper, brushed longer, and she muffled a moan with the back of one hand. His thumb found her clit, circling it with a surprising delicacy. Maybe he had a point; he was certainly far more practiced than she expected a monk to be.

She shifted against the railing, spreading her legs and giving him more access. He kept idly stroking her, looking at her face, and out into the rest of the palace - Kitana’s palace - and back to her. How could he seem so calm, when she was sure his heart had to be racing as much as hers was?

“So do you do this often, then?” His voice was soft as it broke the silence between them.

“What part? Come to my balcony for a night’s pleasure? Sometimes. But not usually of this sort.”

“There is a beautiful view here, Jade.” He tucked one finger inside her as he said it, and she found herself pressing down against it in pleased surprise. He pulled it out and slipped it back in, crooking it as if to find that sensitive, ridged patch of flesh on her inside wall. He glanced across it and she tried - and failed - to hold back a sound of startled pleasure. Kung Lao grinned, her response urging him on, and he hunted for it again, coaxing sighs and moans from her throat. Every touch, every stroke, made desire twist low in her core, and she found herself reaching for his trousers, trying to get her hand against the bulge between his legs.

“While this isn’t bad, White Lotus, I’d strongly suggest-“ She stopped, catching her breath, as two fingers scissored within her, brushing against her walls. He raised an eyebrow, and she continued on. “I’d strongly suggest you get to it. There’s an early morning and I, for one, have responsibilities. You may be unfamiliar with the concept.”

“Need to supervise your Kahnum?” His fingers slid out, as if they were reluctant.

“And perhaps fight. It will be as the Kahnum wills.” She turned slightly, shifting, and then her hand shot out viper-quick, seizing his cock through his trousers. “But tonight, it seems almost as if you’re… not entirely sure how to use this. And I’m not interested in standing here all night admiring the scenery.” He made a stifled sound - she wasn’t sure if it was indignant or amusement - and her fingers quickly found the fastenings. She tugged the clothing down until the layers had pooled around his ankles. Her hands reached carefully for the cock in front of her, and she gave it a briefly analytical look, trying to keep her face neutral. It was better than she’d hoped - she had been ready to set her bar low, for Earthrealmers, but this should do very nicely.

Her fingers danced delicately over the length and she kept her eyes on him as she did. Pink rose in his cheeks, a hot flush creeping its way along his throat and into his chest. She wrapped her hand around it and watched him shiver, was sure she could see the way lust licked up his spine as he bent with the movement.

“I’ve learned a trick or two myself. I have years of experience, and perhaps some time I might show you some of what I’ve learned.”

“But not tonight?” His voice caught again as she reached down and cupped his sac in her hands, feeling the delicate skin tighten at the contact.

“Not now, at any rate.” She drew her fingers back along his shaft from base to tip, from tip to base, watching him twitch and shudder and thrust himself into her grip. “I’m not sure you’d last even through the barest novice lessons of what I know.”

“Try me,” Lao groaned, and she chuckled.

“Once you have more patience, I think.” She let him go, a little reluctantly, and made a decision somewhere back in her most animalistic, feral brain. She turned and looked out into the courtyard, curling her fingers around the railing and using it to support herself. She could see into the courtyard easily, and it wouldn’t be hard - not at all - for someone to look up and see her. See _them_ , as she felt the heat of Kung Lao’s body behind her, his hands running along her tunic, cupping her breasts. He squeezed them, brushing his fingers across her nipples. She moaned softly, leaning her head back and feeling it hit his shoulder. He wrapped her long plait in his hand, tugging on it gently as he pushed his fingers back under her tunic. His mouth brushed against the skin at the nape of her neck, breath hot on her skin.

She pushed back against him and felt the hard, smooth heat of his cock. He inhaled sharply through his teeth and she wriggled again. It was far less a contest than he would perhaps like to have had, but Jade was a realist: he liked her, and she was not particularly in the mood to wait and pine over someone who may not ever come back. The head of Kung Lao’s cock slid between her thighs as he stood behind her. For all anyone knew, they could still be merely having an idle, public conversation.

His cock thrust between her thighs again, not seeking entrance yet, but a solid reminder of its presence. The sensation of it against her skin made her tremble and the desire burning in her core twisted up her spine, tightened in her stomach. She took a breath to steady herself, and then a second, and a third. She could watch people down below, guards doing their rounds and pointedly keeping their eyes below the first tier of balconies. Members of the court, walking idly along the paths. She thought she saw the dark hair of Kitana, newmade Kahnum, darting into the shadows: where was _she_ off to, so stealthily?

The thrill and risk, along with the cock teasing at her body, made her want him all the more. How to explain why she’d taken this… this Earthrealm monk to her bed? Worse - not even to her bed, but the as-good-as-public of her balcony? She could feel herself get wetter at the thought.

“So is there anything about bedding a White Lotus I should know? Something secret, or any taboos amongst your people?”

“The only thing you need to worry about tonight, Jade, is remaining quiet enough to not get yourself in trouble.”

“And I assume your goal will be, of course, to get me to be loud?”

“I do not want you in any trouble,” he said firmly. “Or, at least, one you would struggle to get out of. Do you want to go back inside?”

“No,” she said, surprising herself again. “I want you, inside me. Now.”

“Are you- Jade, are you certain?”

“I am,” she said, turning and looking over her shoulder. “And if you aren’t, leave my chambers. Now.”

He freed her braid, and his hands slid down her shoulders, resting on her hips. She shifted herself to lean forward, elbows on the railing, giving him a better angle. There was one brief moment of awkwardness, lining up, and careful movements when he pushed inside her.

Jade exhaled as he slid in, slowly at first, pausing with the head of his cock just inside her. He felt good, sliding along inside her in all the right ways, filling her emptiness in a different way. His hips connected with hers as he bottomed out inside her, and they let out a simultaneous breath.

“Jade, you’re-“

“Save it,” she advised him, clenching her inner muscles around him. He made a sweet sound, a moan that he would likely deny ever making. His hands adjusted on her hips, fingers spreading broadly as if trying to get as much of her as he could. He began to pull out slowly. It was an exquisite torture, much like those Jade had only thought could be applied by some of the worst members of Shao Kahn’s court. But the absence of him filling her was a new one, and she pushed back, trying to capture his length again.

“I’ll show you what I’ve learned, Jade,” he said in a low voice, picking up his pace. She wiggled her hips again encouragingly. He made a guttural sound as he pushed back inside her. “I am no slouch when it comes to - well, anything.”

She drove herself back against him, hearing the soft sound of skin smacking against skin as they came apart and together. Every thrust caught the nerves at her entrance, and he shifted his angle, pressing down on the small of her back with a firm touch, and she shuddered and pushed back against him again as it set new nerves afire, pleasure scorching through her. The thought still tugged in the back of her mind - _anyone might see._ Then what would they do? Was this worth the risk?

Jade would never willingly admit she lost the capacity for speech, on pain of death, but they both knew she had. All she could do was grunt and moan softly, _ah-ah-ah_ s dropping from her lips, the occasional whine when he spent too long outside her, instead of buried to the base. One thumb skimmed across her ass while the other grabbed her hip, using it to keep her steady as his movements increased. She could feel his hips snapping into hers, driving himself in again and again and again. Her breathing had quickened, her heart’s blood rushing in her ears. Behind her, Lao’s voice had gone soft, grunts and groans of pleasure, smart mouth stilled for once. He reached down and around, finding her clit with his fingers and trying to eke out every sound from her he could.

The need licked its way through her body and bloomed into a white-hot fire, starting deep in her core and racing up her spine, out to her fingertips and the base of her neck, down through her knees and making her legs wobble. She could feel herself clenching around Kung Lao, tight muscles trying to hold him in place. Her body pulsed with pleasure, and he held her upright, driving more sparks of pleasure through her as he continued fucking her through her orgasm until she was nearly limp with bliss.

She turned her head, trying to catch a glimpse of his face, and saw him from the corner of her eye. Mouth closed with determination, eyes half-closed, his eyes low where their bodies joined - watching himself slide in and out of her. She clenched her muscles again, deliberately; his head lolled back and he took a great breath in, letting it out again with a slow control as he kept thrusting. She repeated it, a second and third time, watching his head fall back and go forward, his gaze glancing across her and returning to where he could see himself disappearing into her body.

His fingers dug into her hips and he made a series of short, sharp thrusts into her. She could feel him tremble behind her as he spilled himself inside her. One hand skimmed up her back, found her braid, and twined it around his hand again. Jade dipped her hips and ground herself slowly back against him. His breath stuttered and jumped, and she let out a low chuckle of satisfaction. They lingered for a moment, sweat cooling on their skin and breathing returning to normal. She straightened up regretfully, feeling him slip out of her.

“Not bad, Lao.” Jade turned to face him. She wanted to say more - that this was _good_ , that if this was what he could get up to in a short amount of time on her balcony, she was absolutely certain they could find significantly more pleasure in her bed, or his. Was it worth the chance of being caught? Absolutely.

“And you certainly have some experience yourself.” Voice rough, Kung Lao leaned forward and kissed her again, less teasing and coaxing this time. She wouldn’t call it soft or sweet - neither of them would ever be those - but it was gentler, as if it was less sure of a need to prove himself.

“Is there somewhere you need to be?”

“Why? Looking to get rid of me so quickly?” His bared shoulders pulled back, tightening with tension.

“I was thinking we could both do with a bath.” Jade watched his face carefully, the hint of surprise as his eyes widened, and crinkled slightly at the edges. “Unless, of course, you don’t think you’re up to it?”

“You’ll find I’m more than up to any challenge you could lay for me, Jade.”

“Really.” She felt the smile spread on her face, and Kung Lao had a familiar look on his face: the prey realizing they are, in fact, not the predator. She reached for his shirt, fisting the hem in her hand. “Then let’s go, Shaolin, and see if you can live up to the reputation you’re setting for yourself,” she purred.

She couldn’t tell if he looked terrified or delighted. Either would do.


End file.
